South Park Likes This
by ricetard
Summary: Everyone in South Park has a Facebook. Seriously. / Mostly gen, contains Style, Bunny and other random crack pairings. Like, REALLY random. Oneshot. Facebook fic!


****This is kind of like the stepbrother of the friend of _Facebook Official _(which is on my profile.) In other words, that's another Facebook fic.

* * *

**Stan Marsh** is in a relationship with **Kyle Broflovski**.  
_-__**Kenny McCormick**__, __**Randy Marsh**__, __**cupid!Cartman**__, __**fag hags **__and __**5756 others **__like this._  
**-cupid!Cartman **fags stick 2gether

**Kenny McCormick** is in a relationship with **Butters Stotch**.  
_-__**Kenny McCormick**__, __**fag hags **__and __**27 others**__like this._  
**-Stan Marsh** what the fuck  
**-Stan Marsh** what the actual fuck dude  
**-Clyde Donovan** o.O  
**-Eric Cartman** ewwww more fags  
**-Eric Cartman** no homophobe  
**-Stan Marsh** dude cartman you rip on me and kyle for being fags all the time  
**-Eric Cartman** thats bcuz i h8 u guys  
**-Eric Cartman**so so much

**Butters Stotch** is in a relationship with **Kenny McCormick**.  
_-__**Kenny McCormick**__, __**fag hags **__and __**12 others **__like this._  
**-Clyde Donovan** O.o  
**-Steven Stotch** What is this? You're grounded, mister!  
**-Butters Stotch** im sorry…  
**-Butters Stotch** oh hamburgers  
**-Steven Stotch** That's right mister! Now go to your room!  
**-Kenny McCormick** he's grounded for being gay?  
**-Linda Stotch **No, for having this posted past this bedtime.

**Kenny McCormick** thinks Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski should just fuck already :|  
_-__**238479 people **__like this._  
**-Kyle Broflovski** Kenny, why?  
**-Kenny McCormick** just saying ;)  
**-Kyle Broflovski** You don't have to post it on Facebook! My mom could see this!  
**-Kenny McCormick** :P  
**-Stan Marsh** … we already have?  
**-Stan Marsh** fucked i mean  
_-__**Kenny McCormick **__likes this comment._  
**-Sheila Broflovski **WHATWHATWHAT?

xxx

**Kyle Broflovski** — **Stan Marsh**  
Dude. So like, there's a school dance tomorrow. Wanna go with me?

**Stan Marsh** — **Kyle Broflovski**  
dude  
seriously  
youre asking me on facebook

**Kyle Broflovski** — **Stan Marsh**  
What? I'm not gonna wait until tomorrow at school…

**Stan Marsh** — **Kyle Broflovski**  
then you could just come over  
or call me  
maybe

**Kyle Broflovski** — **Stan Marsh**  
But I like Facebook :(

**Stan Marsh** — **Kyle Broflovski**  
fuck u  
**-Kenny McCormick** i'm sure you do, stan  
**-Kyle Broflovski** Kenny, go away, we're supposed to be fighting.  
**-Kenny McCormick** i can fuck you, if that's the case ;)  
**-Kyle Broflovski** Aren't you supposed to be in a relationship?  
**-Kenny McCormick** good point. Butters Stotch – threeway?  
**-Butters Stotch** huh what?  
**-Kyle Broflovski** NO. GOD. EW, KENNY. NO.  
**-God** Did someone say my name?  
**-Kenny McCormick** eh, more for me  
**-Kenny McCormick** get the hand lotion, butters, i'm coming over :D  
**-Stan Marsh** wow kenny classy on my wall post too  
_-__**Kyle Broflovski **__likes this comment._

xxx

**Stuart McCormick **im white trash n im in trouble

xxx

**Eric Cartman** just saw the new ginger jew girl in skool. get ready 4 ur new gf Kyle Broflovski  
_-__**cupid!Cartman **__likes this._  
**-Stan Marsh** uh  
_-__**Kyle Broflovski **__and __**Kenny McCormick **__like this comment._  
**-Stan Marsh** but he's already taken?  
**-Stan Marsh** by me?  
**-Token Black** no cartman  
**-Kyle Broflovski** No, fatass, I don't want to be set up with anyone by you.  
**-Eric Cartman** but u n da fag r fightin…  
**-Kenny McCormick** are you kidding? did you see them at the dance last night?  
**-Bebe Stevens** omg that was so cute!  
**-Wendy Testaburger** The cutest thing ever! :D  
**-Heidi Turner** i couldn't stop staring!  
**-Patty Nelson** ikr!  
**-Kenny McCormick **wtf attack of the fag hags

xxx

**Nichole** is in a relationship with **Token Black**.  
_-__**Eric Cartman **__and __**cupid!Cartman **__like this._  
**-Eric Cartman** omg  
**-cupid!Cartman**so cuuuuute

xxx

**God** likes fucking people.

xxx

**Bridon Gueermo** made it to championships!  
_-__**Wendy Testaburger**__, __**Heidi Turner **__and __**a shitload of other girls **__like this._

xxx

**Randy Marsh** has an idea for a new musical! ft handjobs  
**-Sharon Marsh** Ooh, I can help.  
**-Stan Marsh** ewwww mom  
**-Stan Marsh** ewwwwwww dad  
**-Stan Marsh** ewwwwwwwwww no  
**-Shelly Marsh** fuck u dad  
**-Randy Marsh **what?

xxx

**Eric Cartman** is now friends with **Cthuhlu**.

xxx

**Shelly Marsh** is in a relationship with **Larry Feegan**.  
**-Kyle Broflovski** But I thought he died.  
**-Kenny McCormick** oh, if only you said that after every one of my deaths  
**-Kyle Broflovski** What? But you haven't died, Kenny.  
**-Kenny McCormick** don't worry about it.  
**-Shelly Marsh** we had a deal with satan  
**-Shelly Marsh**and poseidon

**Larry Feegan** — **Shelly Marsh**  
you make me come out of my shell, shelly  
_-__**Shelly Marsh **__likes this._

**Larry Feegan** — **Shelly Marsh**  
your voice is like bells, shelly  
_-__**Shelly Marsh**__likes this._

**Larry Feegan** — **Shelly Marsh**  
with you everything's well, shelly  
_-__**Shelly Marsh**__likes this._

**Larry Feegan** — **Shelly Marsh**  
you helped me survive hell, shelly.  
_-__**Shelly Marsh**__likes this._

**Kyle Broflovski** OKAY I THINK WE GET IT Larry Feegan  
_-__**Stan Marsh**__, __**Kenny McCormick**__, __**Eric Cartman **__and 2 others like this._  
**-Shelly Marsh **SHUT UP TURD

**Larry Feegan** — **Shelly Marsh**  
you make me want to be a better person  
shell-y  
_-__**Shelly Marsh**__likes this._

xxx

**Eric Cartman** — **Kyle Broflovski**  
jews

**Kyle Broflovski** — **Eric Cartman**  
No.

**Eric Cartman** — **Kyle Broflovski**  
play st00pid games

**Eric Cartman** — **Kyle Broflovski**  
jews

**Kyle Broflovski** — **Eric Cartman**  
NO.

**Eric Cartman** — Kyle Broflovsi  
thats y their lame  
**-Kenny McCormick** they're*  
_-__**Kyle Broflovski**__likes this comment._

xxx

**Kenny McCormick** likes NASCAR.

xxx

**Scott Malkinson** has a lisp and diabetes!  
_-__**Eric Cartman **__and __**14 others **__like this._

xxx

**Wendy Testaburger** — **Kyle Broflovski**

Wendy Testaburger just beat your high score on Tetris Battle! Can you beat her?

**Wendy Testaburger** — **Eric Cartman**

Wendy Testaburger just beat your high score on Tetris Battle! Can you beat her?

**-Eric Cartman** NO  
**-Eric Cartman** NO  
**-Eric Cartman** DIE HO  
**-Eric Cartman** I WILL BEET U  
**-Clyde Donovan** lol  
**-Wendy Testaburger** Haha, and you said that I would suck. P.S. I already BEAT you. In both senses.  
**-Eric Cartman** fuck u omg no go die  
**-Kyle Broflovski** Yeah, she beat me too. Was that really your first time, Wendy?  
**-Wendy Testaburger** Yep! Number 1 on the leaderboard after my first game!  
**-Kyle Broflovski** How is that even possible?  
**-Eric Cartman** no ho cheated  
**-Eric Cartman** bitch hacked in2 servr  
**-Eric Cartman** die skank  
**-Wendy Testaburger** Hey! I wouldn't cheat!  
**-Eric Cartman** nigga plz  
**-Token Black**…

xxx

**Craig Tucker** so Tweek Tweak just fell asleep on me… +∩+ ._. +∩+  
_-__**Fag hags **__like this._  
**-Tweek Tweak** GAH! im sorry!  
**-Tweek Tweak** GAH TOO MUCH PRESSURE!  
**-Craig Tucker** its ok +∩+ ._. +∩+  
**-Tweek Tweak** OH MY GOD!  
**-Tweek Tweak** IM SORRY! I DIDNTT HAVE ANY COFFEEE YESTERDAY!  
**-Craig Tucker** well its obvious uve had some 2day… +∩+ ._. +∩+  
**-Token Black**why do you do that craig. just. why.

xxx

**Eric Cartman** WHO IS The Coon? BUY YOUR T-SHIRTS TOMORROW AT SCHOOL DURING ALL LUNCHES!

**Kyle Broflovski** — **The Coon**  
Eric Cartman  
**-Eric Cartman **no….

xxx

**Kyle Broflovski** just saw the Jewpacabra today! :O  
_-__**Stan Marsh **__and __**Kenny McCormick **__like this._  
**-Eric Cartman** OH SHIT  
**-Eric Cartman** NOOOOO  
**-Eric Cartman** NOOOOOOOO  
**-Eric Cartman **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Butters Stotch** — **Kyle Broflovski**  
hey fellas! u were rite, eric is hiding under his bed rite now. even tho first i acidentaly peeked in2 teh rong room n thot he wuz the 1 sticking his weirner in ms cartmans butt.

**Kyle Broflovski** — **Butters Stotch**  
TMI. But thanks, dude.

**Kyle Broflovski** — **Stan Marsh**  
I'm thinking of posting that as my Facebook status once a week.

**Stan Marsh** — **Kyle Broflovski**  
haha

xxx

**Stan Marsh** — **Kyle Broflovski**  
wanna come over?  
**-Kyle Broflovski** Sure :)  
**-Randy Marsh** r u guys playing guitar hero?  
**-Stan Marsh** … yeah dad  
**-Randy Marsh** ooh wait 4 me i want 2 cum!  
**-Randy Marsh** lol  
**-Stan Marsh**… no dad

**Randy Marsh** — **Stan Marsh**  
y did i c u n kyle makin out! i thot u were playin vid games!  
**-Stan Marsh** dad no stop  
**-Stan Marsh** did you NOT see my relationship status on fb jesus christ you wanted me to use it  
**-Randy Marsh **oh…

xxx

**Eric Cartman** is in a relationship with **Wendy Testaburger**.  
_-__**Candy shippers**__like this._  
**-Stan Marsh** ok no THIS is what the actual fuck  
**-Kyle Broflovski**Maybe she lost a bet?

xxx

**Pip Pirrup** Cheerio!  
_-__**British people**__like this._

xxx

**Stan Marsh** just uploaded a photo: "**look at kyles hair**"  
_-__**Kenny McCormick**__and__**Bebe Stevens**__like this._  
**-Bebe Stevens** nice ass ;)  
**-Kyle Broflovski** DUDE NO I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO POST IT ON FACEBOOK.  
**-Stan Marsh** haha  
**-Token Black** why is he half naked?  
**-Kenny McCormick** dude, why do you think?  
**-Craig Tucker** gay +∩+ ._. +∩+  
**-Kenny McCormick** speak for yourself  
**-Craig Tucker**+∩+ ._. +∩+

**Kyle Broflovski** listened to Gersplush on SoundCloud.

[ **Plug-in needed to view Flash.** ]

_-__**Eric Cartman **__and __**19 others **__like this._  
**-Stan Marsh** dude that band is shitty  
-_**Other cynical assholes**__like this comment._  
**-Stan Marsh** no wait  
**-Stan Marsh** okfajjy its buhhegettegr nowzcsd  
**-Kyle Broflovski ***sigh* Time to confiscate your beer again...

xxx

**The Pope** — **God**  
What do you want me to tell your people now, Master?  
P.S. The rabbit is still in good hands.

**God** — **The Pope**  
Make me a sandwich.

**The Pope** — **God**  
Yes Master.

xxx

**Kyle Broflovski** listed **Ike Broflovski** as his brother.  
**-Stan Marsh** dude hes like 2  
**-Kyle Broflovski** Not really, lol. Besides, he's definitely mature enough to get a Facebook. I mean, he banged a chick when he was in kindergarten!  
**-Kenny McCormick** dude, only real men take it up the ass like you ;)  
**-Kyle Broflovski** KENNY!  
**-Stan Marsh** how would you know hes the one who takes it up the ass  
**-Kenny McCormick**i guessed?

xxx

**Token Black** is now single.  
_-__**Wendy Testaburger**__likes this._  
**-cupid!Cartman** WHAT  
**-Eric Cartman** NOOOOO  
**-cupid!Cartman** CRYYYY  
**-Eric Cartman**SOBBBB

**Kyle Broflovski** saw the Jewpacabra again!  
_-__**Stan Marsh **__and __**Kenny McCormick **__like this._

**Eric Cartman** sdflkjdsflkj worst day evr  
_-__**Stan Marsh**__, __**Kyle Broflovski **__and __**Kenny McCormick **__like this._  
**-Eric Cartman **i h8 u guys

xxx

**Mysterion** meeting tonight at the lair!  
**-The Coon** no fag thats mah basement  
**-Mint Berry Crunch** should i bring my cereal bowl?  
**-Mysterion** The Coon: your mom's letting us use it. Mint Berry Crunch: uh... no.  
**-Liane Cartman** sorry poopsiekins!  
**-The Coon** fuk u mom  
**-The Coon** i mean  
**-The Coon** fuk me  
**-Tupperware** r we gunna need lemon squares?  
**-Mysterion** probs  
**-Human Kite** Okay, I'll let Toolshed know since his mom makes the best lemon squares. He's right here with me :)  
**-Mysterion** mmmm, kite/toolshed sex.  
**-Human Kite** Ew, dude.  
**-Professor Chaos** can i com 2?  
**-Mysterion** yeah, but we'll need to lock you up  
**-Mysterion** i'll deal with you later ;)  
**-Henrietta Biggle** bradley mom wants u 2 watch conformist movies w/ her 2night  
**-Mint Berry Crunch** okay! sorry i can't come guys!  
**-Mysterion**that's perfectly fine. seriously.

xxx

**Kanye West** is a gay fish.  
_-__**2198798**__like this._

xxx

**Stan Marsh**, **Kyle Broflovski**, **Kenny McCormick** and **10 others** like blowjobs.  
-**Randy Marsh **com 2 my new muscal!

xxx

**Kyle Broflovski** posted a link on **Stan Marsh**'s wall. http;/canadiannews,com/articles/,php Dude, did you see this?

**NEWS REPORT: The end of fart jokes?** Comedians Terrance and Phillip, known on their show _Terrance and Phillip_, and also the ex-husbands of the Queef Sisters, were supposedly attempting to have anal sex when they realized that they could not find Phillip's asshole! Witnesses say... Read more.

**-Stan Marsh** wait what  
**-Kyle Broflovski** I know right? IT'S THE END OF TERRANCE AND PHILLIP FOREVER! NO MORE FARTS :'(  
**-Stan Marsh** no kyle that smileys gay  
**-Stan Marsh** i mean they were going to have sex  
**-Kyle Broflovski** Oh. Yeah. I guess.  
**-Kyle Broflovski **Still. NO MORE FARTS D8

xxx

**Eric Cartman** whyre there fags everywere  
_-__**Boy Scouts of America **__and __**Westboro Baptist Church **__like this._  
**-Eric Cartman** no homophobe  
**-Westboro Baptist Church** yes homophobe  
**-Big Gay Al** No, we hate fags too!  
**-Mr. Slave** yeah!  
**-Some Other Gay Guy** Them and their Harleys!  
**-Eric Cartman** no i wuz talkin abt gay ppl  
**-Westboro Baptist Church** They're okay as long as we can convert them. Or protest at their funerals.  
**-Satan** You're okay as long as I kill you.  
_-__**98023469 people**__like this._

xxx

**Satan** — **Damien Thorn**  
Clean your room!

**Damien Thorn** — **Satan**  
Leave me alone Dad. Go fuck Saddam Hussein.

**Satan** — **Damien Thorn**  
Sadface :(

**Satan** My son hates me, my boyfriend hates me, I'm surrounded by retarded demons all the time, I don't have a best friend... I can't live like this anymore.  
**-God** Don't do it Satan. *pats you*  
**-Satan** *sniffles* God, can you help me?  
**-God** I don't know about that, my life isn't much better. I'm half-cat and half-hippo, surrounded by fucking Mormons all the time, and Michael always plays his fucking harp and it sounds like shit.  
**-Michael** hey :(  
**-God** But we'll get through this, Satan. I know we can.  
**-God**Only an eternity to go.

xxx

**Eric Cartman** likes Vagisil.

xxx

**Kyle Broflovski** The Jewpacabra was in my backyard!  
_-__**Stan Marsh **__and __**Kenny McCormick **__like this._

**Liane Cartman** my son refuses to leave my room right now. not tonight, boys.  
**-Jimmy Vulmer** a-a-a-a-a-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-awwwwww  
**-Towelie** damn  
**-Liane Cartman**sorry boys

xxx

**Butters Stotch** owie! i cant sit down!  
_-__**Kenny McCormick**__likes this._  
**-Kenny McCormick** sorry babe ;)  
**-Kyle Broflovski** EW DUDES TMI  
**-Stan Marsh** kyle was like that too yesterday dont worry  
**-Kyle Broflovski **DUDE!

xxx

**Kenny McCormick** added a Life Event: Deceased. (Today)  
**-Stan Marsh** oh my god they killed kenny!  
**-Kyle Broflovski** You bastards!  
**-Butters Stotch **D:

xxx

**Eric Cartman** likes Ziplining.  
**-Stan Marsh** what?  
**-Eric Cartman** i likd it just 2 unlike it.  
**-Stan Marsh** oh  
**-Kyle Broflovski** That makes no sense.  
**-Eric Cartman **shutup jew

xxx

**Kenny McCormick** added a Life Event: Birth. (Today)

xxx

**Butters Stotch** yay im not grounded anymore!  
**-Linda Stotch** I don't think so young man! When was this posted?  
**-Butters Stotch **8:01... oh hanmburgers

xxx

**Satan** is in a relationship with **God**.  
_-__**Pip Pirrup**__, __**cupid!Cartman **__and __**8 others **__like this._  
**Kenny McCormick** oh.  
**Kenny McCormick** well then.


End file.
